Rigellians or the Colonizers of Rigel (Marvel Comics)
The Rigellians, also known as the Colonizers of Rigel, are a scientifically and technologically advanced alien race in the fictional Marvel Comics Universe, devoted towards amassing an empire via colonization. They are native to Rigel-3 the third planet orbiting the star Rigel in the Milky Way Galaxy. Their first actual appearance was in Thor (volume 1) #129 which showed a disguised Rigellian named Tana Nile but their first appearance in their true forms was shown in the next issue Thor (volume 1) #130.They've numberous appearences in Marvel over the years,mostly Thor and Fantastic Four,among others.Their an idea,that may not explored enough,while other ideas like Galactus,the X-Men and Spider-Man and Wolverine get too much exposure. Encyclopedia Fictional species biography The Rigellians Rigellians (Marvel Comics)The Rigellians, also known as the Colonizers of Rigel, are a scientifically and technologically advanced alien race in the fictional Marvel Comics Universe, devoted towards amassing an empire via colonization. They are native to Rigel-3 the third planet orbiting the star Rigel in the Milky Way Galaxy...are skilled in robotics Robotics Robotics is the engineering science and technology of robots, and their design, manufacture, and application. Robotics is related to electronics, mechanics, and software. The word robot was introduced to the public by Czech writer Karel Čapek in his play R.U.R. , published in 1920...and have created a race of robotic life-forms called the Recorders. The Recorders are generally used as scouts to explore new territory and report back to the Rigellians. Recorders are occasionally seen assisting various cosmic entities - for instance, one of them once lived at Uatu the Watcher UatuUatu, often simply known as The Watcher, is a fictional character, created by writer Stan Lee and designed by artist Jack Kirby, who first appeared in Fantastic Four Volume 1 #13 . He is a member of the Watchers, an extraterrestrial species who in the distant past stationed themselves across space... 's home-place at the Blue Area of the Earth's Moon , while another, RT-Z9, works for the Living Tribunal Living TribunalThe Living Tribunal is a fictional character that appears in comic books published by Marvel Comics. The character first appeared in Strange Tales #157 June 1967 and was created by Stan Lee, Marie Severin and Herb Trimpe.-Publication history:The Living Tribunal is a virtually omnipotent entity... 's Magistrati, more specifically She-Hulk She-HulkShe-Hulk is a Marvel Comics superheroine. Created by writer Stan Lee and artist John Buscema, she first appeared in Savage She-Hulk #1 .... The Rigellians have constructed approximately 500 identical recorders.Each Recorder speaks in a unique manner-responding State,Conclusion ,Specution and so on,before making any kind of an observation. Recorder #211 was assigned to accompany Thor Thor (Marvel Comics)Thor is a fictional character that appears in publications published by Marvel Comics. The character first appears in Journey into Mystery #83 and was created by writer-editor Stan Lee; scripter Larry Lieber and artist/co-plotter Jack Kirby....in his mission to Ego the Living Planet Ego the Living PlanetEgo the Living Planet is a fictional extraterrestrial being that appears in comic books published by Marvel Comics. The character first appeared in Thor #132 and was created by writer Stan Lee and artist Jack Kirby.-Development:... . This Recorder performed so well, gathering an unprecedented amount of rare data, that the Rigellian Grand Commissioner permitted it to retain its artificial memories of its experiences rather than having it undergo the customary erasing that follows the discharging of its data. Later, it was captured by the High Evolutionary High EvolutionaryThe High Evolutionary is a fictional character that appears in comic books published by Marvel Comics. The character first appears in The Mighty Thor vol. 1 #134 , and was created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby....and reprogrammed and reconstructed as the Analyzer Analyzer (comics)Analyzer is a fictional character in the Marvel Universe.The Analyzer began its existence as one of the Rigellian Recorders, specifically Recorder #211, property of the Colonizers of Rigel... . Recorder #417 accompanied Hercules Hercules (Marvel Comics)Hercules is a fictional character that appears in publications published by Marvel Comics. The character first appears in Journey into Mystery Annual #1 and was created by writer-editor Stan Lee and artist/co-plotter Jack Kirby....on his journeys in the Andromeda Galaxy in an alternate future 22nd Century. Rigellian |- | class="themeColorCenter"| |- | height="100%"| |} t |- | class="themeColorFooter" height="100%"| |} | align="center" valign="top" width="128"| Search Site All names of characters and the distinctive likeness(es) thereof are Trademarks of Marvel Character, Inc. and Government The Rigellian government is a Technocracy and their leaders are generally elected due to their high intelligence. Their leader is known as the Grand Commissioner. The Recorders The Rigellians are skilled in robotics and have created a race of robotic lifeforms called the Recorders. The Recorders are generally used as scouts to explore new territory and report back to the Rigellians.They have accompanied Thor.the Watcher,Hercules and in various tales.They seem to be able fly through at warp speeds,somehow to reach other despinations. Powers The Rigellians have a psionic ability called a "mind thrust" which allows them to seize control over an individual's mind. Rigellians are also able to increase their own density mentally, which makes them stronger and less prone to physical injury. Sources *OHOTMU Deluxe Edition #11 (1985) External links *Rigellian entry on MarvelDirectory.com